Seduciendo a Narutokun
by Geum Jan di
Summary: Irresistiblemente Naranja-Reto Lemon. Se distanciaba, Hinata podía sentirlo. Naruto no le abrazaba, tampoco besaba...¿Qué podía hacer? La solución llegó de parte de Yamanaka Ino. -Sedúcele- ¿Seducir a Naruto-kun? No pareció un mal plan...Naruto caía y Hinata evitaba no desmayarse en el intento. ¿Conseguiría Hinata terminar entre los brazos del Jinchuriki? Aniyasha vs Jan di-chan
1. Seducción

_____**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece al fantástico Kishimoto, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para crear mis propias historias. Muchas gracias, Kshimoto-san_

_Bueno, bueno, bueno...(risa maligna) __Aquí llego con el mayor **reto lemon** para **IRRESISTIBLEMENTE NARANJA**_

_-Para empezar, comentar que Naruto es mayor que Hinata y que la situación ocurre en la misma aldea de Konoha. _

_-Será un Two shot...creo... (XD)_

_-No busco hemorragias ni ambulancias, por favor (:P) _

_-Mi receta es tan sólo un poco de Naruto, con polvos adultos, otro de Hinata, con un toque de timidez y sensualidad, una mezcla de grandes bellezas como Ino y Sakura, lo vierto en una situación y una circumstancia, le hecho mi toque secreto y...¡Voilá! __El resultado es una historia picante, romantica y erótica para casi todos los públicos. (abtenerse menores, por favor :) De esta manera, presento **esto**, que es sólo el inicio...el inicio de algo muy, muy caliente..._

* * *

**_Seduciendo a Naruto-kun  
_**

* * *

**_Capitulo primero  
_**

**_Seducción  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

Sonreía.

Aquel pasto verde, el olor a hierba fresca, los pájaros cantando, el sol en lo alto de aquel cielo azul, las nubes danzando lentamente, la brisa primaveral…

Hinata aspiró todo eso, sintiéndose completa, alegre, feliz, relajada…era todo tan hermoso.

Abrió sus ojos, pero dada la situación del sol, tuvo que utilizar su mano de visera. Un cielo azul, como a ella le gustaba.

Y allí estaba ella, tumbada en medio de aquel campo, estiró su cuerpo, sonriendo. Se estaba tan cómo en ese lugar, sin ruidos, ni personas…únicamente el sonido de la naturaleza…

-Gracias…-susurró, cerrando sus ojos

La brisa, los pájaros, el rumor del agua…y extrañamente, más calor. No le dio importancia, por lo que se volteó, dejando su cuerpo de lado, encogiendo sus piernas. De nada sirvió, empezó a hacer calor, mucho, aumentar la temperatura…ella se sentó y quitó su pesada sudadera, agarró entre sus manos el largo cabello y lo alzó, esperanzada de que un poco de aire asomara. Pero aumentaba y aumentaba y ella empezaba a sudar.

Los árboles desaparecieron, los pájaros, las plantas el río…dando a paso a una respiración agitada y un gran peso sobre su cuerpo. Le estaba costando respirar, cada vez su cuerpo pesa más y más. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿No estaba en aquel hermoso paisaje? ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor?

Abrió repentinamente sus ojos. Escuchó chicharras, una potente luz del sol entrando por la ventana. ¿Qué hora sería? El ambiente muy cargado y aun con más calor.

¿Dónde estaba?

No pudo incorporarse y como resultado a eso, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente. Sus mejillas se encendieron tan rápido como una estufa, sonrojándola furiosamente y su corazón empezó a latir muy acelerado.

No era que estuviera en un campo de flores, no era que hiciera mucho calor…sino que todo, el campo, las flores, los pájaros, aquel intenso calor… lo provocaba _él_.

El cuerpo de Naruto prácticamente cubriendo el suyo.

Apretó los labios, ahogando un grito. Miró a su alrededor. Ese era el piso de Naruto, esas ropas en el suelo eran de él y…de ella y…sus ojos fueron a parar al cuerpo desnudo de Naruto. Enrojeció al completo. Podía verlo todo. Sus piernas enredadas a las suyas, ese formidable trasero, la amplia espalda… ¡un momento! ¿Qué eran esas pequeñas marcas rojas y arrastradas en sus omoplatos? Siguió observando sus fuertes brazos abrazándola, su rubio cabello muy revuelto y pegado a su rostro y…¡Su cabeza estaba en sus pechos!

Intentó apartarle, nerviosa pero teniendo cuidado, no quería despertarle bajo ningún concepto, pero este la estrechó de tal forma que parecía que fuera a partirla. Ahogó otro grito y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Y como una bombilla dada a encender llegó todo a su cabeza, sonrojándola con fuerza.

No podía haber sido ella… ¿verdad?

.

.

.

**Días antes...**

Cabizbaja y con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas, empuñando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, Hinata esperaba nerviosa alguna respuesta de esas chicas a las que, sin saber porque, había acudido. Quizá pensando que ellas podrían darle la solución ante la situación que se le presentaba.

Quizá había ido demasiado rápido al preguntarles a ellas.

Elevó un poco la mirada, encontrándose con las miradas asombradas y desconcertadas de Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno. Volvió a apartar su mirada, aquello era demasiado.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pedir consejo a _ellas_? Una, para ser más exactos, Ino, una hermosa mujer de 22 años, era una potencia en sensualidad. Hechizaba a los hombres con una sola mirada y estos, comían de su mano como palomas. Belleza y fuerza. La otra, Sakura, de misma edad y misma potencia, tanto en sensualidad como en fuerza, era la mejor amiga de por quién las había llamado para pedir consejo.

Dos mujeres de armas tomar.

-Vaya…-pronunció finalmente Ino, asombrada, asomándose una leve sonrisa en su rostro

Sakura parpadeó, no siendo capaz de creerse sus palabras.

Las tres se encontraban en la cafetería del centro de la aldea. Una nueva que servía unos pasteles y té de la mejor marca, con un sabor único.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó Ino, sonriendo con diversión

Hinata asintió, mordiendo su labio.

¿Qué qué hacía allí? ¿Justamente con dos mujeres fatal? Pues… porque estaba viviendo una situación que le atormentaba y entristecía, aunque también avergonzaba. Y no había nadie más a quien pudiera pedir ayuda.

Era una tontería, pues bien ella podría hacer algo, pero… ¿qué hacer cuando todavía se es una chica de 17 años enamorada de un chico de 22, más concretamente, enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki?

-Hinata- habló por primera vez Sakura- dices que Naruto… ¿no te desea?-

La miró avergonzada, sonrojándose al completo, pidiéndole que bajara la voz. Volvió a bajar su mirada, abochornada.

-N-Naruto-kun…-cerró sus ojos. Era tan difícil hablar de eso- n-no quiere tocarme…-soltó muy nerviosa

-Pues yo los veo muy bien- comentó Ino, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre estas- una pareja feliz-

Hinata negó.

-Naruto-kun…s-se aleja de mí- las dos mujeres se extrañaron- e-es cierto que me quiere p-pero…-cerró sus ojos-pero…-

-¡Oh!- exclamó Ino- te refieres a tener sexo-

Hinata la miró asombrada y Sakura le codeó un costado, advirtiéndole con la mirada. Ino sólo se encogió de hombros, sin comprender por qué tanta precaución.

-Hinata ya no es ninguna niña, hace tiempo que dejó de serlo. En el mismo momento en que decidió ser la novia de Naruto- Sakura suspiró, negando, pero Ino la ignoró y miró con una sonrisa a Hinata- Hinata-chan, te preocupa que Naruto no quiera tocarte por verte como una niña?-

Hinata se quedó paralizada, pálida…

-M-me veo co-como una…-

Sakura volvió a codearla, más fuerte.

-¡Tonta! no ves que así la atormentas más- masculló, volviendo con una suave mirada a Hinata- Hinata, no le hagas caso.-

-¿¡Me vas a decir que no es cierto?!-exclamó molesta Ino- Sakura, tiene 17 años. Todavía es una niña-

Una gotita resbaló de la sien de Sakura

-No acabas de decir que no lo es…-

Ino la ignoró, sonriéndole a Hinata, que lucía cabizbaja y muy deprimida.

-U-una niña…-repitió ella en un susurro triste y apagado

-Hinata-chan, si lo que quieres es que Naruto se fije en ti, sólo…-

-Ino-cortó Sakura con su mirada entornada, avisando a su amiga que callara. Ino resopló de forma exagera, agarrando su zumo.

La pelirosa miró a Hinata, sonriendo con ternura. En parte, era lindo que alguien como ella, una chica muy tímida, estuviera pidiendo consejo sobre sexo. Seguramente buscando satisfacer a Naruto en todos los sentidos.

¡Era tan linda!

Siempre andando preocupada por los demás, preocupada por Naruto. Siempre los demás antes que ella. Definitivamente, esa chica le gustaba para Naruto. Era correcta, educada, tranquila, buena persona, fuerte, amable…el contraparte de un Naruto enérgico, atrevido, impulsivo y cabezota. Para Sakura, eran como el sol y la luna. Dos personas totalmente opuestas que se complementaban y atraían como dos imanes de signo opuesto.

Y no lo decía únicamente por su personalidad. Estaba muy sorprendida del cambio que había pegado Hinata con los años. Anteriormente, no había tenido ningún contacto con Hinata, pero sí que había sido testigo de ese radical cambio. Era hermosa. Parecía una muñequita que no debía de tocarse, pues de hacerlo se rompería. Con su cuerpo adecuado con todas sus curvas, unos pechos llenos y abundantes, una piel blanca y fina, su cabello largo, tan largo que llegaba, podía decir ella, hasta sus pantorrillas, de un color azul muy oscuro, sus ojos de ese color entre blanco y gris, misteriosos y dotados del magnifico byakugan, una nariz respingona y pequeña, y unas mejillas siempre marcadas con ese lindo color rosado.

No le extrañaba que Naruto estuviera tan obsesionado con ella…..hizo una mueca y un tic apareció en su ceja. Quizá se quedaba corta con obsesionado. Porque lo que sentía por esa chica…era algo que rayaba con lo pervertido.

_Maldita mente pervertida de Naruto…_

-Seducir-

Abrió sus ojos Sakura, mirando a Ino; Hinata también la miró.

-¿Qué?-

Ino se apoyó sobre sus brazos, sonriendo con maliciosa diversión.

-Hinata-chan, si lo que quieres es que Naruto te toque, sólo debes _seducirle_-

-S-s-se-se…-enrojeció al completo, casi sacando humo por su cabeza.

Sakura suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

-Ino…-

-Dices que no te desea ¿no?, pues haz que lo haga. Haz que se muera por tocarte. Sedúcele, juega con él… y pronto Naruto caerá rendidito a tus pies-

Hinata parpadeó. _Rendido…a sus pies…_

-Ino, Hinata es demasiado tímida. Podría desmayarse si…-

-¿Cómo?-la voz suave de Hinata la interrumpió, y voltearon a mirarla. Ella les miraba, todavía con timidez, pero firme a hacer lo que fuera- ¿Cómo…lo hago?-

-Hinata-chan no es lo que piensas, Naruto…-intentó parar eso Sakura antes de que se formara algo

-¡Así me gusta Hinata!- animó Ino, aplaudiendo- ese es un gran paso para que Naruto bese tus pies-

La Hyuuga asintió, sonrojada.

-Hinata escucha, Naruto ya…-

-Yo…!- volvió a interrumpir Hinata, cabizbaja- yo sólo quiero…hacer feliz a Naruto-kun- Ino sonrió-yo…-elevó su mirada, mirando a las dos chicas- q-quiero complacerle en todo-

Sakura pegó una palmada a su frente, negando mientras Ino aplaudía emocionada.

-Hinata-chan, algún día te convertirás en una estupenda kunoichi, ¡estoy segura!-y subió medio cuerpo a la mesa para abrazarla- ¡eres tan linda! Me encantaría tenerte como hermanita. Te enseñaría tantas cosas…-

Volvió a suspirar Sakura, frotando su sien.

Una gran explosión iba a estallar en Konoha. Algo que nadie podría detener.

.

.

* * *

**Primer paso: inocencia**

Hinata se mordió el labio con fuerza, muy sonrojada, intentando tirar de ese pantalón corto que Ino le había dicho que se pusiera.

_-Olvídate de cubrirte tanto, al menos en verano. Cuanta más piel enseñes, mejor- _

Y así lo había hecho ella, aunque muerta de vergüenza. Esos pantalones cortos mostraban mucho sus piernas. Aunque lo peor no era el pantalón no…sino…

Bajó su mirada, viéndose con ese top negro de rejilla que dejaba a la muestra su vientre y parte de sus pechos. Cerró sus ojos, sonrojada furiosamente. ¿Cómo había podido salir de su casa con esas ropas? Su primo Neji no había dicho ni una palabra al verla.

_¡Debo estar horrible!_

Se subió su sudadera, cubriéndose al menos sus hombros y parte de sus pechos.

_-Eres muy bonita Hinata. Deberías dejar que algunos de los hombres de esta aldea babeen tras tuyo- _

_¿Babear?_

Cuando se dirigía a la puerta un par de chicos la silbaron, pero no supo si era porque se veía extraña o realmente eso le quedaba bien.

Suspiró apenada.

Escuchó unas voces y entre ellas, la que la tensó y congeló. Elevó la cabeza, asombrándose al verles acercar. Se volteó, dispuesta a marcharse. Era imposible que ella pudiese hacer eso.

_-Sólo entrégale la comida…y un regalo_-

Empuñó sus manos, apretando la pequeña mochila que contenía comida y algunos refrescos.

_Tú puedes Hinata. Lo haces por él…sólo por él._

Y con mucha, mucha fuerza de voluntad se volteó y miró hacia esa dirección.

_Por Naruto-kun_

.

Ataviado con su uniforme jounin y dispuesto a partir a una misión, Naruto miró a sus compañeros con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¿Por qué le tenía que tocar con ellos? ¿Acaso no se fiaba Tsunade de su juicio?

-¿¡Pero porque estáis tan molestos?¡-exclamó Naruto mirando con enfado a Sasuke y Shikamaru- Soy yo quien no disfruta de vuestra incómoda presencia- se cruzó de brazos- yo _solo_ puedo apañármelas _perfectamente-_

-N-Naruto-kun-

Él se detuvo, reconociendo esa voz de inmediato. Se volteó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hinata-chan, bue…-calló repentinamente, asombrado- bue…-la miró de cabeza a pies-bue…-

Parpadeó, incapaz de creerse lo que veía. Piernas, vientre…pechos… ¡PECHOS!

-¡H-hinata-chan!- sonrojado, se adelantó y agarró ambas partes de la sudadera, ocultado su delantera- q-que estás…porque…-volvió a mirarla nuevamente, repasando incrédulo todo su cuerpo- p-porque…-

Hinata se mordió el labio, preocupada por esa reacción ¿Por qué le estaba cubriendo? Le miró haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios; Naruto se sonrojó repentinamente y se volteó, con la mano sobre el pecho.

Su corazón latía tan acelerado…

Al elevar su mirada, se encontró con las mismas de Shikamaru y Sasuke. La del primero, con la ceja alzada, el segundo…sonriendo ladino. Naruto entrecerró la suya.

-Naruto-kun-

-¡Sí!-se volteó al momento, maldiciendo por verse tan nervioso. Rascó su cabeza, mirando a todos lados, volviendo a fijar la mirada en _esos_. Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de nuevo, tirando del cuello de su uniforme. Empezaba a hacer calor…

-V-vine a traerte esto- dijo ella suavemente, mostrándole la pequeña mochila

-¿Para mí?- Naruto la agarró sorprendido-huele a comida-

-P-preparé algo para el camino- juntó sus manos tras la espalda, mirando a un lado- n-no es mucho pero…es-espero que te gus…-

-¡Gracias'ttebayo!-interrumpió él sonriendo entre dientes, estirando sus brazos para abrazarla, pero se detuvo y rascó su cabeza, nervioso- n-no me dejaré nada seguro…todo lo que preparas está delicioso-

Apretó su labio entre sus dientes. ¿Por qué no la tocaba?

_-¿Regalo?- preguntó ella sin comprender_

_-Así es. Regalo- _

_Ella volvió a ladear la cabeza e Ino sonrió, dándole la respuesta que la sonrojó. _

Se sonrojó, sintiendo su vientre lleno de nervios.

Eso…también podía hacerlo. Siempre había sido Naruto quien daba el primer paso pero ahora le tocaba a ella.

Tragó saliva y volteó a verle. Naruto miró a todos lados, nervioso.

-Hinata-chan, tengo que…-

Sin tiempo para añadir nada más. Hinata aferrándose a su chaleco, sus labios unidos y sus cuerpos pegados. La mochila cayó de su mano ante tal sorpresa.

.

No supo de dónde sacó tal fuerza para hacerlo, pero lo agarró del chaleco y lo inclinó para poder unir sus labios. Cerró sus ojos al hacerlo, todavía los mantenía cerrados, presionando sus labios, en busca de alguna respuesta.

_-Tiéntalo- _

_-¿C-cómo?-_

_Pero Ino sólo sonrió de medio lado. Ese gesto le pareció a Hinata muy sexy._

Separó sus labios unos centímetros, sintiendo sus mejillas muy calientes.

_-Sólo hazlo- _

Le miró a los ojos, que Naruto todavía mantenía bien abiertos de la impresión, y ella, bien sonrojada, bajó la mirada a sus labios. Tímidamente sacó su lengua y los lamió. Naruto separó sus labios, no supo si por el gesto o por la impresión, pero con las mejillas muy calientes, añadió un mordisco a su labio inferior para después introducir su lengua en su boca. Naruto se apartó al momento, retirándose un par de pasos con la mano en la boca, incrédulo. Hinata bajó su mirada, sonrojada, mientras él únicamente la miraba impresionado.

-Vuelve pronto…-susurró ella, antes de alejarse de él dando grandes saltos.

Naruto la observó partir, todavía bien asombrado. ¿Cómo…Por qué...Qué…

Sintió una palmada en el hombro y viró su rostro. La sonrisa sardónica de Sasuke le hizo sonrojarse.

-Nunca diría que fueras tan tímido- y se volteó, acompañado de un sonriente Shikamaru

-¡N-no soy tímido!-exclamó él, agarrándola mochila y atrapando a sus amigos- me pilló desprevenido, eso es todo-

-Mmmm…-

Naruto se molestó ante ese sonido

-¡Os digo que no estaba preparado'ttebayo!-gritó furioso, recibiendo de nuevo esas sonrisas-¡Maldita sea!-

.

.

* * *

**Segundo paso: Tentación**

Naruto se adentró en los vestidores de las termas. Mal, hoy le había salido todo mal. La misión por poco se fue a ir al traste, y todo por su maldita culpa. Por andar pensando cosas en las que no debía. Por andar…

Y el recuerdo de ese beso llegó a su cabeza.

Se sonrojó y suspiró entre deprimido y furioso. No había podido arrancar ese recuerdo de su cabeza. Cerró la taquilla con fuerza y cargó sus cosas hacia las aguas.

La noche había caído, ya eran altas horas, por lo que él aprovechaba para darse un relajante baño sin compañía de otros hombres.

Con la toalla enrollada en su cintura, se metió en el agua, apoyando sus brazos en las gruesas piedras que componían el borde. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el cielo estrellado.

¿Por qué lo habría hecho? La recordó con aquellas increíbles ropas, ese tentador beso… ¿le había enseñado él eso?

-Naruto-kun-

Viró la cabeza al momento, abriendo sus ojos al completo. Desde el otro lado de la terma, Hinata se acercó y a él, con su cabello cogido en un moño en lo alto, dejando algunos mechones pegados a su frente y su rostro, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y únicamente llevaba puesto…

El corazón pareció detenérsele.

¿Por qué llevaba algo, verdad?

-H-Hinata…-

La Hyuuga se paró a escasos metros de él, y para su alivio, vio ese trozo de tela enredado en su cuerpo. Suspiró algo frustrado.

_¿¡Cómo que frustrado?! ¿¡En qué estás pensando!? _

-¿Q-que haces aquí?-desvió su mirada, nervioso. ¿Hacía demasiado calor en ese lugar, verdad?-esta es la terma de los chicos, si entrara alguien…-dejó la frase al aire.

-P-pensé que…-bajó la mirada, muy sonrojada- estarías aquí y…-

Naruto volteó a mirarla asombrado. ¿Se había metido en las termas de los chicos esperándole a él?

Por algún motivo eso le pareció enternecedor

-Y-yo quería...-empezó a jugar con sus dedos-q-quería darte las buenas noches-

Naruto la observó fijamente, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas-provocadas posiblemente por el calor del ligar- por dios, esa chica la encarnación de lo tierno y lo dulce a la vez.

¿Cómo se podía ser tan buena?

-¿Puedo?- preguntó ella con timidez.

Sino él no fuera tan idiota, haría horas que le hubiera abrazado y besado con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Eso ni se pregunta Hina- respondió él sonriendo de forma zorruna.

Hinata también sonrió, antes de terminar con la distancia y abrazarle. Naruto también la abrazó, rodeando sus hombros y dejando su nariz en su cabello. Adoraba el dulce aroma que desprendía, además, era tan pequeña que cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos.

¿Podía existir chica más linda que ella?

_Lo de esta mañana debió ser uno de esos arranques que a menudo le dan a Sakura. No debería darle importancia._

Y como un robot, entró en modo OFF, congelándose. No se había acordado…

Un chico y una chica…en las termas…_casi_ desnudos…

Se sonrojó con fuerza cuando notó los pechos de Hinata contra su propio pecho, suaves y blanditos chafándose contra su torso.

¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡Estaba abrazando el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Hinata!

Apartó sus brazos como si quemara, pero algo volvió a detenerle, algo que aceleró su corazón y toda la sangre de su cuerpo. Los labios…podía sentir sus cálidos labios rozando su piel.

_¡Estoy perdido_!

.

Hinata depositó un suave beso cerca de su hombro, muy sonrojada.

_-Vuelve a intentarlo-_

_-¿Eh?- _

_-Dices que está noche estarás en las termas, pues tiéntale- _

_-¿C-cómo…-_

_-Sólo tú conoces las debilidades de Naruto. Aprovéchate de ello- _

No sabía si estaba haciendo bien. Se sentía mal por Naruto y por ella. No quería engatusarle de esa manera, y ella también se moría de vergüenza al hacerlo, pero…realmente quería…deseaba saber…que era ser tocada…por Naruto.

Siguió depositando besos por su piel, acercándose a su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban la musculosa espalda de Naruto. En un intento de volver a repetir lo anterior, sacó un poco su lengua y lamió la unión de su cuello y hombro, arrastrando con suavidad sus dientes.

Notaba su respiración agitada contra sus pechos, no sabiendo si realmente estaba logrando seducirle o no, y sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo sabía ella que lo estaba haciendo bien?

Continúo besando, de vez en cuando mordiendo, subiendo por este y morder su mentón. Sus manos subieron por su pecho, agraciándose con cada parte musculosa de él; volviendo a besar su cuello y lamer su quijada. Se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Naruto rodear su cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Desvió la mirada a su rostro. Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, mantenía su quijada firmemente tensa y su respiración era cada vez más profunda. ¿Eso significaba que le gustaba?

_-él no dirá nada-sonrió Ino-simplemente porque no podrá. Pero cuando sientas que te estrecha entre sus brazos...entonces sigue- _

Volvió a besar su cuello, a morder su quijada y lamer su mejilla. A cada cosa que hacía Naruto la estrechaba más fuerte y ella ya empezaba a sentir cierto calor. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, pegándose más contra su cuerpo para atrapar con su boca su oreja. Allí mordió el lóbulo y después lamió. Se apartó asombrada cuando él gruñó. ¿Le había hecho daño? Apartó su rostro, sólo para pararse frente al suyo y observarle fijamente.

-Naruto-kun…-

Él abrió sus ojos y cuando enfocó su mirada en ella, un escalofrío la recorrió, sonrojándola. Su mirada, sus ojos azules parecían…estar pidiendo algo…más oscuros…

Acercó sus labios, dudosa. ¿Era eso lo que quería, que le besara? Sus labios se rozaron, pero ella no acortó, sino que se apartó un poco cuando él quiso atrapar sus labios. Ella volvió a acercarse, lamiendo sus labios para después volver a apartarse. ¿Por qué, por qué la miraba de esa forma?

Con una maldición, Naruto agarró el cabello tras su nuca y acercó sus rostros, cortando toda distancia. Su lengua salió pronto a su encuentro y Hinata la enredó a la de él, cerrando sus ojos. Entonces lo sintió. Ese beso era completamente distinto a todos los que le había dado. Era…salvaje, brusco, casi desesperado. Mordía su labio y tiraba de él, volvía a introducir su lengua, más profundo, provocando que retirara la cabeza hacia atrás y de esa forma, pareciera aun más profundo. No le daba tiempo a respirar, tan sólo cuando él se separaba, unos segundos para volver a por sus labios, que por cierto, empezaban a dolerles.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir su mano en su pierna, alzándola para rodear su cintura. Algo la quemó al notar esa ardiente mano. Su piel, en contraste con el agua, estaba ardiendo y su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse…muy débil.

La puerta de las termas se corrió y Hinata asustada, saltó del agua y despareció al otro lado.

-Naruto, en unos momentos cerraremos- dijo el dueño, acercándose al agua- ¿de acuerdo? Date prisa-

Con una mano en la parte izquierda de su rostro, Naruto asintió, volviendo a sentir la puerta cerrarse. Apretando sus dientes, pasó la mano por su cabello, intentando calmar la situación del momento.

Suspiró con profundidad, deprimiéndose.

¿Y ahora, como conseguiría calmar a su compañero?

-El agua fría es lo único que te queda- respondió el Kyuubi con diversión-debo admitir que te calientas muy fácilmente Naruto-

-Calla- siseó-gruñó entre dientes, saliendo de las termas

_¡Joder, joder, joder!_

.

.

* * *

**Tercer paso: Insinuación**

Hinata miró a su alrededor antes de acercarse al río. Una vez parada frente a él, suspiró aliviada. Finalmente había podido escapar de la ceremonia del té que cada año se celebraba en su familia. Todo tan serio y estricto…únicamente deseaba terminar su preparación para pasarle el turno a su hermana y escabullirse de aquel lugar. Y ya en el bosque, cerca de aquel río que tanto llamaba su atención, se atrevió a respirar, pero frunció sus labios al sentir ese hermoso kimono pegado a su piel. Era negro y tenía flores y hermosas formas blancas y doradas al final de las mangas y rozando el final de sus pies. El obi color dorado y el fino cordel de color verde muy claro daban resalte a ese obi. Su cabello, recogido en un elegante mono a lo alto de la cabeza, sostenido por una peineta con una flor rosada de la cual colgaban largas y onduladas tiras, le oprimía de tal manera que deseaba arrancárselo de la cabeza.

Era tan cansado tener que fingir ser perfecta en algo que le era bastante aburrido.

Lanzó las zori de una a una lejos con los propios pies y se acercó al río. Antes de pisar el agua, que seguramente agradecerían sus pies, decidió quitarse la peineta de su cabello, pero ahí se detuvo y desvió la mirada a un lado, lentamente. Por lo bajo, activó su byakugan y observó que no muy lejos de ahí, a unos cuatro metros, una persona se encontraba sobre una de las ramas. Y ella conocía bien esa persona. Lo desactivó y miró al agua, sonrojada.

¿Por qué estaba Naruto en los terrenos Hyuuga? ¿Cómo había logrado entrar?

Suspiró entristecida. Hacía dos días que Naruto no se acercaba a ella. Después de aquel encuentro en las termas, pareció mantenerse más alejado. ¿Por qué? ¿No era que le estaba gustando? Seguía sin comprender porque quería alejarse de ella. ¿Le había hecho algo que pudiera mantenerlo enfadado? O era que posiblemente…ya no soportaba estar a su lado…

Ese pensamiento la desalentó lo suficiente como para entristecerla aun más. ¿Ya no quería estar más con ella? ¿Se había cansado y por eso se mantenía a distancias de ella?

_-Si en el caso que ocurriera, Naruto no vuelve a acercarse a ti. Insinúate- _

_-¿eh?- Ino asintió, sonriendo. _

_-Muestra tu pierna, muévete lentamente, hechízale con tus movimientos…-_

_-P-pero y-yo no…-suspiró desanimada- Naruto-kun no se acerca a mi, no puedo insinuarme si él no me mira- _

_Ino sonrió de medio lado. Otro gesto provocativo que hacia deslumbrar sus ojos azules. _

_-Naruto siempre te está mirando Hinata- _

_Se sorprendió ella ante esas palabras. Ino se acercó y le alzó el rostro por el mentón con tan sólo un dedo, sonriendo._

_-Quítate la ropa- _

_-¡Ino!-Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, le tiró un cojín e Ino sonrió traviesa._

Se abrazó a sí misma, sonrojada furiosamente. Eso era lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida. Ni siquiera lo había hecho antes delante de nadie. ¿Cómo podría quitarse la ropa sin ponerse a temblar?

_-Ya no queda nada Hinata-chan, sólo haz este pequeño esfuerzo_-

Abrió sus ojos, sintiendo ganas de llorar.

_Sólo hazlo, como si no hubiera nadie._

Tragó duro y respiró profundo. Empezó por desatar su obi, sintiendo sus mejillas bien calientes. Este cayó al suelo con delicadeza y seguidamente el kimono se abrió un poco. Hinata lo aferró, casi temblando, pero con fuerza, decidió continuar y tiró primero de un lado, luego de otro. Este resbaló por sus hombros y cayó al suelo, provocando un suave sonido de tela amontonándose. Rápidamente se abrazó a sus pechos, los cuales no se había cubierto con nada y tan sólo quedo con la pequeña prenda rosada bajo su cintura.

Presión sanguínea acelerada, corazón latiendo a pulsaciones desconocidas y un fuerte calor en sus mejillas, su cabeza estaba por irse y ella ceder al mundo del desmayo.

No notaba nada. Estaba segura que Naruto seguía ahí, pero no notaba ningún crecimiento de su chakra. ¿Acaso debía notar algo? Meneó su cabeza, acordándose entonces de la peineta. En ese momento había un gran problema. Si se quitaba la peineta dejaría sus pechos al descubierto…

_Ya has empezado tonta, no lo dejes por la mitad_

No comprendía como la voz de Ino retumbaba en su cabeza, pero, debía reconocer que tenía razón y que…debía continuar.

Lentamente apartó los brazos de sus pechos y los elevó para soltar su cabello. Lo sintió, mientras se quitaba la peineta un leve crecimiento del chakra de Naruto. Sin saber porque, sonrió y continuó deshaciendo su moño. Una vez la peineta fuera, su cabello cayó como una cascada por su espalda, haciendo pequeñas ondulaciones hasta sus pantorrillas.

Aumentó y ella, al notarlo, se mordió el labio. ¿Eso significaba que la deseaba? Dejó la peineta en el suelo y volviendo a alzarse, se abrazó. Parte de su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros y ella, mirando de reojo hacia el árbol, se metió en la fría agua. Metió un pie, luego el otro y ya dentro, sonrió aliviada. Sus pies tocando la superficie de las rocas, el agua curando el dolor de esos zapatos…Aprovechando su técnica, elevó el agua con tan sólo uno de sus dedos y esta se enredó en su piernas, subiendo por su cuerpo, enredándose, refrescando su piel.

Ese verano empezaba a ser demasiado caluroso.

Movió sus manos lentamente, haciendo que el agua le siguiera y entonces, como de pequeña siempre hacía, danzó con ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ni el chakra ni Naruto se encontraban en el árbol e hizo un puchero, reprimiéndose a sí misma. Se había olvidado por completo de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ino-san se enfadara…-

Y rápidamente corrió a por sus cosas. Si tardaba más de la cuenta, podrían ir buscarla y entonces la encontrarían en la más vergonzosa circunstancia.

.

.

¿Habría tenido efecto ese paso?

.

.

.

**=CONTINUARÁ=**

* * *

**A**_**niyasha-chi,** espero que esta primera parte te haya gustado porque la siguiente que viene..._

_Y no solamente a ella, a todos los que la hayan leído, espero que de la misma manera os haya gustado y podáis decirme lo que opinais. Como habreís visto, es un reto y necesito muuuchos RR para ganar (XD) Así que cuantos más reciba de vuestras perfectas y agraciadas manos dando vuestra favorable oopinión mucho mejor ._

_Por cierto y ya aprovecho, gracias a todos los que me comentais siempre un cap. ¡Arigaotu gozaimasu!  
_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_

_Jan di-chan_


	2. Consecuencias

_¡Y el tan esperado capitulo 2 del super reto lemon!_

_Preparados porque no quiero hemorragias, ni desmayos ni nada que tenga que ver con lo que leáis. Yo escribo porque me gusta y para ganar, es decisión del lector elegir si prefiere un ataque al corazón o un respiro. _

_No digo que sea perfecto, por supuesto, porque no lo es, pero..._

_¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Capitulo segundo**

**Consecuencias**

**.  
**

**.  
**

De acuerdo. Algo no andaba bien. Naruto no había venido a verla en tres días. Y ya estaba realmente preocupada…muy preocupada…

Sorbió su nariz, mirando a Ino con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero de nuevo su nariz volvió a gotear.

-Hinata-chan…-le llamó ella con dulzura, limpiando su nariz-no llores...-

Hinata agarró el pañuelo y se sonó.

-Mira lo que has provocado tonta- masculló Sakura, sentándose al lado de Hinata, sonriendo con ternura al verla de esa forma.

Esa chica realmente amaba a Naruto

-No lo hice a propósito- respondió ella frunciendo el ceño- ¡es que no entiendo a idiota!-exclamó, dejándose caer sobre el sofá, cruzada de brazos.- Cualquier hombre hubiera caído a la más mínima-

-Pero Naruto no es así-respondió Sakura. Ino tan solo elevó una ceja.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Naruto? ¿Del Naruto pervertido y obsesionado con su novia? ¿De ese Naruto?-

-Yo también hace días que no le veo- dijo Sakura, pensativa. Hinata le miró, y ella, sonriéndole, le limpió las lágrimas –no te preocupes, seguro que…está bien…seguro…-su mirada se perdió en algún punto de ese sala- Aunque…-miró a Hinata, que se mordió el labio, luego a Ino- últimamente lo veía…muy ofuscado- se cruzó de brazos, entornando sus ojos- con cualquier comentario saltaba y…cuando alguien pronunciaba a Hinata…-la miró precavida.

Hinata bajó su mirada, entristecida.

-Sakura-le llamó Ino repentinamente con voz amenazante- no le habrás dicho nada a Naruto del plan de seducción ¿no?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿¡Por quien me tomas?!-

-Entonces, ¡no lo entiendo!-exclamó ella molesta, alzándose del sofá, caminando de un lado a otro- ¿qué puede tenerle tan alejado de Hinata?-

Se detuvo y miró fijamente a Sakura, que intentaba secar las lágrimas de Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, no te preocupes. Seguramente Naruto anda metido en el algún lio con el kyuubi…-

-Frentona-le llamó de pronto Ino - tú podrías…-

-Ni lo sueñes loca- le interrumpió ella, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga- no voy a preguntarle a Naruto.- se levantó- eso es cosa de él y Hinata. Yo no voy a meterme en relaciones que no me conciernen.-

-Pero esto es por Hinata-chan.. –

-Además-continuó ella- desde un principio dije que eso de la seducción no hacía falta. Naruto ya la…-se detuvo de pronto, abriendo sus ojos sorprendida- él ya…-

Miró a Hinata, con esa ropa que parecía haberse acomodado a ella, luego a Ino. Entornó la mirada, pensativa, y volvió a mirar a Hinata.

-Podría ser que…-

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?- preguntó extrañada Ino- ¿Naruto ya la qué?-

Negó.

-No…no es nada. Se me ocurrió que tengo que ir al hospital-

-¿Ahora?-preguntó con fastidio Ino-que de gran ayuda eres…-se dejó caer de nuevo al sofá.

-Hinata-chan- se volteó y agachó delante de ella- lo siento, si veo a Naruto le diré que pase a verte lo antes posible. Y si no quiere, créeme que lo traeré de los pelos si es preciso-

-Gracias- asintió ella con una leve sonrisa.

Sakura revolvió su flequillo antes de alzarse y mirar a Ino

-Tú, más te vale no planear nada más. Ya hemos visto las desgracias que causan tus "seducciones"-

Ino le sacó la lengua, molesta. Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, miró a Hinata, sintiéndose totalmente culpable.

¡Demonios con ese Naruto! Se suponía que a estas alturas los dos deberían estar retozando sobre la cama. ¿Por qué en él causaba lo contrario? Miró a Hinata, mirando el pañuelo entre sus manos con la mirada apagada, sobre el sillón y suspiró.

_En parte, gran parte es culpa mía ¿no?_

-Hinata-chan- la peliazul le miró, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Sonrió- y aun me sigo preguntando, ¿Cómo puedes amar a un tipo tan loco como él?- se levantó y agarrando sus manos, la levantó a ella también- ¿vámonos de compras, te parece?- Hinata la miró- de esta forma, compenso un poco lo que te he causado- masculló, sonrojada- ya que…principalmente la culpa es mía-

Hinata negó.

-N-no te culpo Ino-san…-bajó su cabeza, sonriendo levemente- gracias a tus consejos he podido superar un poco mis miedos. Posiblemente…N-Naruto-kun se cansó de mí…a fin de cuentas, todavía s-soy una niña…-

Ino estrechó sus manos.

-Yo no lo creo así- murmuró ella, alzando el rostro de Hinata con su dedo. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas- Naruto te quiere más que su propia vida Hinata-sus ojos perlados miraron hacia otro lado, evitando ponerse a llorar- me da a mí que es lo que la frentona ha dicho. Posiblemente tendrá algún conflicto con el Kyuubi, que no deja de torturarle…-le apartó el cabello que enmarcaba su rostro, tras la oreja- no te preocupes Hinata-chan, verás como pronto vuelve Naruto pidiéndote disculpas-

Hinata asintió, no muy convencida de eso.

_¿Qué he hecho mal?_

.

.

.

La noche había caído sobre la aldea de Konoha. Las estrellas formaban un manto blanco sobre el oscuro cielo y la luna resplandecía redonda en lo más alto.

Apoyado en el marco de su ventana, Naruto observaba la luna fijamente. Suspiró segundos después.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más te mantendrás escondida?-

Sonriendo sonrojada, Sakura apareció entre las penumbras de la habitación. Naruto la miró, sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Pero Sakura se quedó pasmada de lo que veía. Sin el uniforme jounin, vistiendo tan sólo una camisa de tirantes negra y sus pantalones naranjas, bajo la luz de la luna, con esos increíbles ojos azules y su cabello rubio, no pudo evitar pensar en lo condenadamente atractivo que se veía.

Maldijo interiormente por no haberle rechazado tantas veces en su juventud.

-Sakura-

-¿Eh? Oh…lo siento- se sentó al otro extremo Sakura, sonrojada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirándole? Meneó la cabeza, alzando también la mirada a la luna.

¿Se atrevería a preguntarlo?

Le miró repetidas veces de reojo, buscando la forma correcta de preguntar algo tan íntimo como eso.

-¿Vas a hablarme de Hinata?-

La pelirosada se tensó, mirando sorprendida al rubio, que sonrió entre dientes. ¿Cómo sabía él…

-Eres un libro abierto Sakura-

Sakura frunció sus labios. Odiaba que sus amigos la conocieran tanto.

-Hinata-chan está muy triste- apoyó las manos a ambos las de su cuerpo y empezó a mover sus piernas-cree que ya has dejado de quererla-

-Para eso antes tendría que morirme-respondió; Sakura dejó de mover sus piernas y Naruto sonrió- no, creo que incluso después de muerto la seguiría amando igual-

_Así es…_pensó Sakura, volviendo a mover sus piernas. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Algo muy lindo salido de tus labios. Vaya Naruto, debes estar muy enamorado- le miró, sonriendo aun más al ver las mejillas sonrojadas.

_Todavía es un niño_

-Dime Naruto, si eso es así ¿Por qué te alejas de ella?-

Él se sonrojó aún más, extrañando a Sakura.

-Por el momento, es lo mejor- dijo él, adentrándose en la habitación. Sakura dio la vuelta a su cuerpo.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?-le preguntó ella, deteniendo los pasos de Naruto- Hinata cree firmemente que no la deseas- se bajó de la ventana, fijándose unos segundos en las manos empuñas de Naruto- ¿pero no es así, verdad?- se acercó a él e inclinó su cuerpo para dar cerca de su oreja- tienes tanto miedo de perder el control que huyes de ella en cuanto intenta besarte-

-¡N-no es cierto!- se volteó rápidamente él, sonrojado- Yo no huyo.-y miró a un lado- tomo...ciertos días de distancia-

-Naruto a quien pretendes engañar. Tu cara lo dice todo- y se inclinó sobre él, sonriendo con brillante malicia- la deseas tanto que temes descontrolarte y despertar al Kyuubi- Naruto tragó saliva-¿O no es así?- elevó una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

Naruto únicamente viró su rostro, sonrojado.

-No creo que sea algo en lo que debas meterte- masculló

-No, es cierto. Pero como soy amiga de Hinata-chan, y me preocupa su salud…-se dirigió paso a paso a la ventana- pero en fin…espero que recapacites…y que hayas disfrutado de un buen panorama-

La miró confuso Naruto, sin comprender sus palabras.

-Hinata-chan es muy linda sin ropa… ¿no?-

Y en una nube de humo desapareció. Naruto quiso decir algo, pero se abstuvo y tumbó en su cama, suspirando.

El tic tac del reloj marcaba los segundos, al parecer con rapidez, sin embargo, para él, el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo que deseaba.

_-¿De qué tienes miedo?… la deseas tanto que temes descontrolarte y despertar al Kyuubi-_

Maldita sea. Cuan de ciertas eran esas palabras. Se alejaba por miedo a dañarla, pensando que hacia bien cuando en realidad, todo parece estar yendo en contra.

Cuanto más alejaba más pensaba en ella, más veces recordaba aquella noche frente a río, a Hinata quitándose con despiadada lentitud el kimono…cerró sus ojos, recordando al completo su cuerpo desnudo. Cada detalle, cada movimiento…la maldita agua enredándose en su piel…Cuanto hubiera dado él por ser esa agua…

Sin embargo se mantuvo firme, condenadamente excitado y resistiendo las terribles ganas de cogerla y tomarla cuantas veces fueran necesarias para calmar esa sed.

Una sed que nunca calmaría

Abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama de pronto. Se asombró al ver parada frente la ventana a la persona que menos debía venir a verle ahora. Miró a un lado, empuñando sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres?-

Hinata se mordió el labio ante esa cruel pregunta. Se había mantenido todo el día preocupada, deseando poder venir para preguntarle que le ocurría. Y ahora que llegaba…la recibía de esa forma.

¿Realmente…habría dejado de quererla?

-Naruto-kun…-pero él se levantó de la cama.

-Será mejor que te vayas. No estoy…para visitas- y se volteó para salir de esa habitación, sin embargo, ella fue más rápida y consiguió agarrarle de la camisa. Cerró sus ojos.

-E-espera…por favor…Naruto-kun…-las lágrimas bordearon sus ojos- por favor…-

Naruto empuñó sus manos

-Y-yo…s-siento si hice…algo mal…-apretó la camisa-n-no quería…todo aquello…-se sonrojó, bajando su mirada al suelo- s-solo quería…-cerró sus ojos- que me tocaras- dijo en un sollozo, que provocó que Naturo abriera sus ojos- N-no te alejes de mí…por favor…-las lágrimas chocaron contra la madera del suelo- te amo…-sorbió su nariz- n-no volveré a hacer…n-nada que no t-te guste…-temblaba. Estaba tan nerviosa, tan asustada. Si Naruto le dejaba, no sabría lo que ocurriría- perdóname-

Naruto pegó la palma de su mano contra su sien, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

No, no era eso. ¡No era por su culpa!

-¡No es eso!-exclamó él, volteándose repentinamente. Hinata le miró- no eres tú el problema, sino yo- se volteó de nuevo, agarrando su cabello.

Hinata le miraba sin comprender. ¿Él era el problema? ¿En qué?

-No es que no me guste nada de ti…-la miró él, desesperado- el problema es…que me gusta todo- Hinata se sonrojó, impresionada-no puedo mantenerme pegado a ti porque sé que mis manos no pararían quietas, porque posiblemente no pueda dejar de besarte, porque podría hacerte el amor hasta que el cansancio me diga basta, porque no soy capaz de…-viró el rostro, sonrojado- controlarme. Podría…¡maldita sea!, eres todavía una niña y no quiero hacerte daño-se sentó en la cama, sujetando su cabeza-no quiero que tu primera vez…sea con un monstruo-

Hinata bajó su mirada, entristecida. ¿Una niña? Así que realmente así es como la veía…empuñó sus manos.

-¿Por qué…?-susurró-¿por qué?-

Naruto viró el rostro para mirarla.

-N-no soy ninguna niña Naruto- masculló ella, mirando fijamente los ojos del rubio- todas esas veces he querido dejártelo en claro-

Él se extrañó, pero entonces, todos los recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza. El día de la despida, con la misma ropa que exactamente llevaba, en las termas, en los terrenos Hyuuga…quedó boquiabierto

-¿Sabías que estaba ahí?-

-Lo hice…lo hice para demostrarte que no soy ninguna niña. Q-quiero que hagas conmigo…-bajó su mirada, sonrojada- q-quiero complacerte e-en todo…-Naruto empuñó sus manos- q-quiero que me toques, q-que m-me beses…q-quiero…quiero que Naruto-kun me desee-

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, llenando el ambiente de tensión y frío silencio. Cerca de ellos, la manecilla del reloj sonaba, y parecía que cada vez más alto. Excepto eso y sus respiraciones, no había nada más que frío silencio

Empuñaba sus manos con fuerza Hinata, mordiendo su labio. Todo lo que había hecho y dicho era cierto. Deseaba sentirse deseada de esa forma, que las manos de Naruto acariciaran algo más que sus manos, deseaba…entregarse a él.

Una sonrisa corta e irónica escuchó Hinata, que elevó la mirada a Naruto. Naruto también la miró. Su mirada burlona, su sonrisa ladina…

-Crees que no sé que no eres una niña…crees que…-apretó su quijada, furioso- crees que no te deseo…-

Hinata bajó su mirada, intimidada.

-Tengo que hacer milagros para mantener mis manos quietas, auto satisfacerme para calmar las ganas que tengo de arrancarte la ropa y adentrarme de una maldita vez en ti…-Hinata enrojeció- tengo que controlar las ganas de saltar sobre ti cada vez que te veo…-

-N-no lo hagas- le interrumpió ella, elevando su mirada- no te reprimas…yo…no voy a quejarme-desvió su mirada

-Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo-Hinata no se apartó cuando él apareció de pronto frente a ella. Lo que si asintió, muy sonrojada cuando sintió su mano acariciar con suavidad su mejilla, como entre sus dedos agarraba su labio, acariciándolo- eres mi gran perdición Hinata-

Ahuecó la otra mano en su rostro y lo alzó, aproximando el suyo. Hinata furiosamente sonrojada, entrecerró sus ojos, separando sus labios antes de rozar los suyos, pero, un último momento de cordura provocó que apartara su rostro, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Me deseas?-

Naruto sonriendo, volvió a acercar sus labios, pero Hinata retiró el rostro, apretando sus labios.

-No me dejarás besarte hasta que te lo diga verdad- Hinata miró a un lado, cruzada de brazos y él soltó su rostro-después de todo lo que te he dicho, hace falta que reconfirme que sí?-

Hinata se mordió el labio, negada todavía a mirarle. Sonrió al escucharle resoplar.

-Está bien, si. Te deseo. Te deseo desesperadamente, de una buena vez…-le rodeó la cintura, alzando su rostro- ¿contenta?-

Hinata asintió, antes de juntar sus labios y rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

La noche estaba tan sólo empezando.

.

.

Naruto pasó las manos por su cintura, sintiendo bajo estas la piel suave de su vientre. La pegó contra su cuerpo, devorando sus labios con un hambre incontrolada. Atrapaba su lengua entre sus dientes, mordía su labio tirando y succionando; pasaba de la más lenta y tortuosa provocación a la pasión descontrolada. Y Hinata empezaba a sentir sus labios adoloridos…y su piel caliente.

Sus manos bajaron la sudadera de sus hombros, que cayó al suelo con un sonido suave; se sonrojó ella, sintiendo las manos acariciar su espalda.

Naruto separó sus labios para continuar en su mentón, su mejilla, proporcionando húmedos besos por su cuello. Hinata se mantuvo agarrada a sus brazos; su cuerpo empezaba a debilitarse… y tenía calor…

Gimió sorprendida al sentir el mordisco en su cuello, haciéndola sentir más calurosa y debilitada. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus brazos.

-Naruto…-

Sus labios se habían desplazado a su hombro, apartando el tirante, volviendo a morder sobre esa piel…deseaba poder probar todo su cuerpo.

Las manos fueron a parar directas a sus pechos, los cuales agarró sobre la camisa. Hinata pegó un gritito sorprendida, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, sus uñas clavándose en su piel. Sonriendo de medio lado, Naruto los manoseó sobre la fina tela, sintiendo el erecto botón rosado.

-Hinata- ella le miró y Naruto volvió a besar sus labios, muy lento, provocando estremecimientos en su pequeño cuerpo. Sus manos agarraron el final de ese top y lo alzó. Separó sus labios tan sólo para pasar la tela por sus brazos y volver a besarla, tirando de esta después a un lado. Hinata se cubrió con sus brazos, separando sus labios, muy sonrojada.

-Después de verte desnudándote ante mis narices…-

-A-aquello e-era diferente…-respondió nerviosa, mirando a un lado- n-no estabas tan…cerca…-

-No tengo una vista tan mala- Hinata sintió sus manos en sus brazos y cerró sus ojos, dejando que este los apartara-a veces el Kyuubi es muy útil- su voz grave y sutilmente roca consiguió estremecerla.

Naruto se lamió los labios cuando le apartó los brazos, sonriendo ladino. Tiró de los mismos para acercarla de nuevo a su cuerpo y le alzó el rostro para volver a besarla. Hinata se agarró a su camisa, pegando su cuerpo pero rompió el beso cuando sus manos abarcaron sus pechos, produciendo otro gemido. Bajó su cabeza, apoyándola sobre su pecho, sonrojada con fuerza; Naruto torturó los sensibles botones mientras su boca besaba y mordía su cuello.

-Si te dijera que me gustan… ¿estarías más tranquila?-

Mordiéndose el labio, Hinata negó, aferrándose con fuerza a su camisa, encorvando cada vez más su cuerpo. Estaba muy débil, tenía mucho calor y respiraba muy agitada…

Exclamó sorprendida cuando él la alzó en brazos, volviendo a besarla. Hinata rodeó su cuello, correspondiendo a ese beso.

La cama. Sintió el mullido colchón tras su espalda. Sus labios mordiendo antes de separarse y bajar por su cuello. Su mano agarró su rubio cabello, sintiéndose inquieta al notar a donde se dirigía su boca…y jadeó al contacto de esa lengua sobre su pezón. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, muy sonrojada, agarrando entre sus dedos el cabello, perdiéndose en esas nuevas y placenteras sensaciones. Su lengua, sus dientes mordiendo suavemente mientras la otra mano pasaba por el otro pezón, atrapándolo entre los dedos. Hinata se sentía húmeda, deseando que eso que hacían, llegara más allá.

Y gimió una vez más cuando la boca pasó al otro pecho.

Apretó sus piernas, anhelante, llena de agonía…rogando por que terminara de complacerla.

Apartó su boca, dejando un hilo de saliva, admirando con malicia el estado de Hinata. Subió su cuerpo, acercando sus labios a los hinchados y rojos. Hinata entreabrió sus ojos y bajo ese brillo, el anhelo, la agonía y el deseo, Naruto sonrió.

-Hago todo lo que puedo para ir despacio nena…-depositó un beso en su cuello, subiendo su cuerpo al de ella. Hinata se abrazó a él-no me impacientes más de lo...que ya estoy…-

Y volvió a besarla, tan profundamente y tan salvaje que Hinata se sintió desfallecer pero consiguiendo responderle de la misma forma, frotando su cadera contra el calor de su sexo. Apretó sus dientes Naruto, gruñendo al apartarse.

-No hagas eso- y capturó su boca de nuevo, devorándola al completo.

Libre sus labios, y él habiéndose sacado la camisa, su boca volvió a bajar, su cuello, por la clavícula, lamiendo el valle de sus pechos, mordiendo suavemente su vientre. Hinata tuvo que agarrarse a la sabana de la cama; el calor de las manos de Naruto sobre su piel conseguía estremecerla de una manera increíble. Sobre su pierna, rodeando su cintura, su lengua lamiendo su piel…

No podía…se sentía desesperada. Lo necesitaba.

El cinturón. Abrió sus ojos al escuchar el sonido de su pantalón desabrochándose. Avergonzada, intentó cerrar sus piernas, pero Naruto se lo impidió y la prenda poco a poco fue sacada. A cada parte por la que él pantalón pasaba, Naruto besaba y lamía y cuando este fue lanzado a lo lejos, el jinchuriki la observó. Sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos, el subir y bajar agitado de sus pechos, su vientre, esas azuladas braguitas y sus largas piernas.

¿Y él iba a perderse algo tan maravilloso como eso?

Volvió a proporcionar besos por su vientre, tirando con el pulgar de la tela hacía abajo. Hinata se mordió el labio, bien avergonzada, agarrándose a la cama con fuerza.

Ahora eran uno de esos momentos en los que debería desmayarse…pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando la tela despareció de su cuerpo. Tenía tantas emociones y sensaciones en su cuerpo, que le era imposible pensar en el desmayo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sonrojándose furiosamente al ver a Naruto mirarla fijamente. Apartó su mirada, queriéndose alejarse de ese escrutinio examen. Sin embargo, sintió la mano de Naruto en su cintura, obligándola a sentarse.

Todo su cabello cayó por sus hombros, cubriendo sus pechos y cayendo en parte sobre la cama.

Naruto la observaba y sonreía de forma tan tierna que a Hinata le emocionó, tirándose a sus brazos. El rubio la agarró y la sentó sobre sus piernas, colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de las suyas. Azul y blanco volvieron a encontrarse durante largos segundos, en los segundos en que Hinata bajó su cabeza y gimió cuando uno de sus dedos se adentró en ella. Con la otra mano Naruto le alzó el rostro para volver a besarla, pero aquel movimiento dentro de ella le hacía gemir cada vez más. Se agarró a sus brazos, apretando con sus dedos.

Ya no podía más, la estaba torturando, llevándola al desespero. Sus labios por su cuello, su mano atrapando su seno, el movimiento de los que ahora eran más de uno…

Entreabrió sus ojos, brillante y a punto de soltar lágrimas.

_-Si en algún momento llega a ocurrir, no te olvides de él- _

_Hinata miró a Ino, sin comprender. _

_-Puede que él se sienta satisfecho con lo que te hace, pero siempre viene bien satisfacerle a él…-_

¿Satisfacerle a él?

Le miró, evitando caer en la tentación de volver a cerrar sus ojos y entregarse a ese placer. Él sonreía, tomaba su seno con la misma y sus dedos seguían acariciando su interior…entonces recordó cuando frotó su cadera…

_-Puede que te niegue hacer algo…pero si quieres llegar al final…hazlo- _

En aquel momento no comprendió ninguna de las palabras de su compañera, posiblemente todavía no las entendiera del todo…pero decidió intentarlo.

Sus manos temblorosas dejaron sus brazos y acariciaron su pecho, siguiendo los caminos que formaban sus músculos, y descendió, bajó su mano por su vientre y la adentró en el pantalón. Naruto detuvo cualquier movimiento, abriendo sus ojos sorprendido. Apartó su mano, sintiéndola estremecer y la miró.

Su pequeña mano agarró el miembro erecto, haciéndole jadear. La movía, empezó a mover la mano, a acariciarla, provocando que cerrara sus ojos y apretó sus dientes.

Hinata le acariciaba, observaba el rostro de Naruto, no sabiendo si lo hacía bien. Él jadeaba, incluso a veces gruñía; llegó a agarrar su muñeca para marcarle un movimiento, pero le presionó tanta fuerza en ella que tuvo que detenerse.

-Naruto-kun…-le llamó ella, preocupada.

Sus ojos azules se centraron en los de ella, haciéndole sonreír al verla preocupada. Con una de sus manos en su nuca, acercó su rostro, juntando su frente.

-Estoy en mi límite…- susurró, apartando la mano de Hinata y volverla a tumbar sobre la cama.

Hinata vio que él se alzaba y quitaba ropa y calzones, se sonrojó furiosamente al verle por completo desnudo. Hinata lo supo desde la primera vez, era muy, demasiado, extremadamente atractivo.

Naruto agarró algo de un cajón y lo rompió con sus dientes, lo siguiente que supo fue que se tumbó sobre ella, apoyándose sobre los brazos.

-Abrázate a mí- dijo contra su oído, Hinata así lo hizo- aprieta, estrújame o ahógame si prefieres…pero no te sueltes…-Hinata gimió sorprendida al sentirlo entrar en ella-bajo ningún concepto…me sueltes…-

Y gritó cuando se adentró al completo en ella. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, lágrimas se asomaron, apretaba con tanta fuerza sus brazos que pensó que estaba a punto de ahogarlo.

Eso…dolía tanto..

-Así que…-Hinata percibió su voz ronca, pero con un tinte de diversión- decidiste desnudarte aun sabiendo que estaba ahí-

Volvió a sonrojarse con fuerza, sintiéndola arder. Mordió su labio, asintiendo. Naruto sonrió y Hinata pudo sentir su aliento contra su hombro.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no fuera yo el que estaba ahí…? te has parado a pensar que cualquiera podría…- Hinata apretó sus piernas a sus lados cuando él se movió y Naruto apretó sus dientes-podría haber colado en ese lugar….-

Continuaba abrazándole con fuerza, aunque el dolor parecía estar remitiendo…

-S-solo Naruto-kun p-puede colarse en los terrenos Hyuuga-volvió a mover su cadera, extrañada…-Naruto…-

-Tranquila-

Aunque sus palabras no tuvieron nada que ver con su movimiento, él continuó, poco a poco, agarrando su cabello. Hinata sollozó, pero a medida que se iba moviendo, que el dolor desaparecía para dar paso a algo anhelante, elevó su cadera; sus piernas se apretaron en las de él, sus brazos aflojaron un poco el agarre…la misma sensación de antes, su cuerpo volviendo a estremecerse, el calor subiendo…el placer resurgiendo desde dentro…

Y lo que empezaba como lento, cambió a más lento y profundo, a subir el ritmo de las embestidas. Rápidas, placenteras, fuertes y profundas…Los gemidos, los jadeos altos escapaban de sus labios, Naruto jadeaba contra su oreja, la pequeña cama empezó a acompañarles con el movimiento…

A punto de llegar al límite, Naruto colocó una mano bajo su cintura y elevó un poco sus caderas.

-Rodéame-

Hinata enredó sus piernas, sintiendo extasiada como de esa forma el placer parecía aun mayor. Enterró sus uñas en sus hombros, arañando en el proceso, viéndose suplicar por más.

Era tan extrañó y único lo que sentía que quería más...no parar…

Y cuando las paredes vaginales apresaron con más fuerza su miembro, Naruto mordió su hombro, incapaz de parar lo que se veía encima, y culminaron los dos, llegando al orgasmo más placentero que los dejó sin aliento sobre el camastro.

Los segundos pasaron sin que dijeran nada, tan sólo sintiendo la respiración del otro.

Naruto sonrió de pronto.

-Ha sido tan increíble que te has quedado sin palabras'ttebayo-

Hinata enrojeció al completo. La verdad es que había sido único.

Asintió, provocando que Naruto elevara su rostro para mirarla, asombrado.

-De verdad piensas que…-Hinata volvió a asentir, desviando la mirada.

Soltando una sonrisa satisfecha, Naruto la besó, llevándose entre sus brazos su cuerpo, dejándolo sobre el suyo. Se separó un poco acariciando su mejilla, apartando tras su oreja el cabello que cubría su rostro. Hinata le miraba sonrojada, pero con una tierna sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-Me arrepiento al pensar que podría haberme perdido algo así- su mirada se perdió en el techo, frunciendo el ceño mientras acariciaba su cabello. Hinata apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho y sobre estas apoyó su mentón- hubiera sido una tontería'ttebayo…una locura…-y sonrió de medio lado- a fin de cuentas…no perdí el control- la miró, ampliando su sonrisa-Hinata-chan…-

Ella no tuvo tiempo ni a responder cuando Naruto la agarró por bajo los brazos, alzándola como si de una muñeca se tratara mientras él se sentaba y la sentaba de espaldas a él. Hinata le miró por sobre el hombro, peo Naruto abarcó sus manos por completo en sus senos, sonrojándola con fuerza.

-Hagámoslo otra vez- susurró contra su oído, añadiendo un mordisco en su lóbulo.

-P-p-pero…-calló de pronto, gimiendo al sentir sus dedos de nuevo en su interior.

-Dijiste que no me reprimiera…-Hinata apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, arqueando su cuerpo. Naruto sonrió, moviendo con maestría desconocida sus dedos- que no te quejarías…-atrapó entre sus dedos el pezón y con su lengua, lamió su cuello- entonces…- su voz cambió a una levemente grave-atente a las consecuencias…-

.

.

.

Roja como un pimiento, Hinata recordó absolutamente todo lo que pasó esa misma noche. ¿Cuántas veces habían llegado a…

Miró a un lado, mordiendo su labio, escondiendo bajo esta una sonrisa. Era algo bochornoso pensar en todo lo que había hecho, pero finalmente había podido entregarse a Naruto.

Finalmente podía decir que le pertenecía entera y completamente.

Y entre sus brazos, le abrazó, sin embargo toda esa felicidad desapareció de pronto de su rostro, palideciéndola.

Oh no

Oh no

¡Oh no!

¡Ya era de día! Si no llegaba pronto a su casa, podrían descubrir que no durmió anoche y su padre…su padre…

Sudando frío, siguió intentando apartarle, llamándole incluso, pero a cada intento de alejarle el la estrujaba aun más. Hinata sintió que pronto partiría su espalda. Llegó hasta el punto de cansarse. Era como si intentara quitarse una pared de piedras de encima.

-Naruto-kun…-

Pero Naruto frunció el ceño y balbuceó algo dormido. Hinata quiso acercarse un poco para escucharle.

-¿Naruto-kun..?-

Ahogó un grito cuando sintió su lengua lamer su seno. Furiosamente se sonrojó, viendo como él la soltaba pero volteaba su cuerpo para atraparlo con la boca. Se mordió el labio.

-Naruto…-

Bajó su mirada, asombrándose al verle con los ojos cerrados. ¡Estaba dormido! ¿¡Estaba haciéndole eso dormido?!

Gimió, inconscientemente salió ese sonido de su garganta tras ese suave mordisco.

-E-espera…Naruto...-

Intentó escapar huyendo por abajo, escurriéndose entre la cama y su cuerpo.

-¿Vas a dejar de moverte o no?- Hinata se detuvo y elevó su mirada, asombrándose.

Los ojos azul intenso de Naruto la miraban fijamente, teniendo el ceño fruncido. Hinata boqueó.

-¿Q-que no estabas…-Naruto sonrió entre dientes, dejándola más sorprendida y sonrojada-m-me has mentido…-se sintió ofendida y avergonzada- Naruto-kun…-

Sonriendo, Naruto apoyó su cabeza en su mano, observándola.

-Lo siento-respondió él, sonriendo divertido. Deslizó un dedo por su cuello, descendiendo por el valle de sus senos, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de su pezón.

Hinata enrojeció, quedándose hipnotizada en sus ojos y esa peligrosa caricia.

-D-debo volver a casa- consiguió decir en medio de aquel placer.

-Lo sé- dijo él, formando pequeñas caricias sobre su vientre. Hinata estaba a punto de entregarse a ese placer.

-Naruto-kun…-

-¿hmm?-

-N-no puedes…-su mano siguió descendiendo por su vientre, formando círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Hinata cerró sus ojos y sonriendo travieso Naruto, acercó su rostro al suyo.

-Estoy lleno de energía, Hi-na-ta -ella entreabrió los ojos, sintiendo el peso de Naruto sobre su cuerpo-continuemos con lo de anoche…¿no?- lamió sus labios y Hinata, ya perdida, asintió, haciéndole sonreír.

.

.

A media mañana, Hinata saltaba entre los tejados de las casas para llegar a su mansión lo antes posible. Tropezó pero volvió rápido a su sitio. Se sonrojó al sentir sus piernas débiles.

Lo mejor sería bajar y seguir corriendo. Pero nada más poner los pies en el suelo…

-¡Hinata-chan!- se congeló en si sitio, viendo acercarse a una hermosa y radiante Ino-¡Buenos dí..!-pero calló y abrió su boca.

Hinata miró al suelo, jugando con sus dedos. ¿No podría saber que venía de casa de Naruto, verdad?-

-¡Por fin!- exclamó eufórica Ino, pillándola repentinamente en un abrazo-me alegro tanto por ti Hinata- la separó, dejando sus manos sobre sus hombros, mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

-¿P-porque e-está tan contenta?-preguntó con disimulo

-Hinata-chan- sus ojos blancos la miraron e Ino se señaló el cuello y luego el cristal de escaparate. Hinata miró hacia donde señalaba y enrojeció con fuerza, sorprendiéndose. Una pequeña mancha rojiza destacaba sobre la piel de su cuello. Se lo cubrió con la mano, abochornada.

Eso era…era…

-Y no es el único- miró a Ino a través del cristal del escaparate. Sonriendo, la rubia le señaló abajo y ella, bajando la mirada, se sonrojó al completo, agarrando su chaqueta y cubriéndose con ella.

Bajo esa sudadera, sobre sus pechos había un par y pudo distinguir otro más en su vientre. Cerró sus ojos, abrumada. ¿Cuándo le había hecho eso?

-Hina-chan- Ino se apoyó sobre sus hombros, mirándola a través del cristal- espero que hayas complacido a Naruto…en todos los sentidos-

Se iba a desmayar. Estaba por hacerlo. ¡Lo iba a hacer!

-Además…no sólo lo sé por eso- se apartó Ino, juntando sus manos tras la espalda- una chica irradia belleza cada vez que ha tenido sexo. Y tú Hinata-chan, no sólo te ves más sexy y hermosa...sino que encima lo lleva escrito en la frente-

En la frente de Hinata aparecieron una letras "chicas reluciente tras una noche pasional" Meneó su cabeza, queriendo borrar ese letras.

-I-Ino-san…-

-Hinata-sama- se tensó ella de nuevo y como si estuviera oxidada se volteó, sudando frío al ver a Neji.

-N-Neji-nii…b-buenos días-

Pero Neji entrecerró la mirada, mirándola fijamente. Hinata se encogió, escondiendo su cara, temiendo que pudiera utilizar el byakugan.

-¿Ha pasado la noche con el idiota de Uzumaki?-

Hinata frunció sus labios.

-T-te dije que no le insultaras Neji, él…-pero él la cogió de los hombros y la acercó, fijándose en esa marca en el cuello.- N-neji…!-

-¿La ha deshonrado?-Hinata se sonrojó al completo

-N-No es…-

-¿Y qué crees que hacen un chico y una chica cuando están a solas y por contra, son novios?-refutó Ino con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos- Neji, te creía un genio-

El Hyuuga gruñó, mirando de mala manera Ino, pero esta se mantenía con la radiante sonrisa. Soltó a Hinata y retiró un par de pasos, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-N-Neji…-

Cuando este elevó la mirada, Hinata se asustó y gritó. Tenía el byakugan activado y unos profundos y oscuros orbes blancos cargados de odio. Desapareció de delante de ellas en un momento.

-I-ino-san, matara a Naruto!-exclamó preocupada, viendo desde lejos el piso de Naruto- está muy enfadado…Neji…-

Una explosión en esa casa alertó a Hinata, que salió corriendo hacia allí e hizo sonreír a Ino.

-Esto no me lo pierdo-

.

.

Para cuando llegó, un alboroto de gente había a su alrededor, Neji frente a Naruto irradiando chakra muy furioso, por el otro, Hinata sujetando a Naruto, que andaba solo en pantalón, por la espalda.

-Has deshornado a Hinata-sama-siseó Neji preparándose para atacarle- voy a matarte-

-¡Intenta tocarme si es que puedes!- respondió Naruto igual de molesto.

-¡Naruto-kun no! Por favor…-

-¿¡Y qué es eso de deshonrar!? Yo no le he faltado el honor a nadie. Estuve toda la noche con Mi novia pasándomela bien. ¿Por qué demonios vienes y destruyes mi casa?-

Un aura negra se elevaba sobre Neji, roja como un pimiento, Hinata se dejó caer al suelo, a su alrededor la gente reía, un poco más a la derecha, Hiashi Hyuuga había dejado caer una caja que contenía algo y miraba la escena petrificado, Jiraya a otro lado sonreía y más y más gente conocida de esa aldea se reunió para enterarse.

Ino sonreía, mirando a su alrededor. Esa era su aldea, tan alegre, tan alborotada y problemática como siempre.

Decidió animarla un poco más

-¡Naruto!- el rubio la miró y ella sonrió con travesura-¿disfrutaste mucho anoche?-

-Mucho- respondió él sin más, acompañando la palabras con una asentimiento firme, pero con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Finalmente Hinata se desmayó y cuando Ino se alejó, la pelea ya había empezado.

¿Quién decía que los planes de seducción no eran efectivos?

**¡FIN!**

* * *

_¿Malas o buenas críticas? ¿Buenos o malos comentarios? _

_Sólo espero que os haya gustado y deciros que seguiré haciendo lemons y fics hasta que mi mente deje de imaginar o, bueno, cuando ya no tenga tiempo de escribir. _

_¡Un placer habernos visto en ese fic!_

_¡Nos vemos en los próximos!_


End file.
